


Online Activity

by Starklyy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Social Media, Starkercest Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starklyy/pseuds/Starklyy
Summary: Peter has been spending more time online, his father Tony wants to find out what he's been up to.-----Starkercest fic! Tony finds out his son is in Iron-man fan/thirst groups and they fuck
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Online Activity

**Author's Note:**

> Ages unstated but Peter still does decathlon so some age range

Tony Stark was typically not the kind of man to believe in going through a child's phone, diary, or any other place for personal thoughts and explorations. However. Peter was acting weird.

The younger Stark had started spending more and more time on his phone and laptop, titling the screens away whenever Tony got close. Often retreating to his room far earlier than normal, for seemingly no reason. But when Tony asked Friday what Peter was up to she told him he was simply on his computer, typing away.

For any other child Tony would be fine with that. But the last time Peter started hiding things and spending time online was when he was talking to his friend Ned about Spider-man stuff, months before Tony realised the young superhero's secret identity. Before that, the only other time Peter had been secretive and so interested with the internet was approximately a month prior, a short lived phase where his search history was full of searches for "why am i sticky?", "spider bite normal symptoms" and "mutant spider???".  
So Tony believed his concern was well founded.

\---

Tony picked Peter up from school, his son excited to see him, climbing into the car with a happy grin and the words "Hi, Dad!" 

Tony grinned back in response. "Hey, Kiddo." He started to drive, "Had a good day?"

"Yeah, pretty good!" Peter responded.

BZZ

And just like that Peter was checked out of the conversation.   
His phone vibrated once and suddenly Peter was looking at it rather than Tony, fingers tapping away quickly. His body tilted away so Tony wouldn't be able to see the screen should he look away from the road. 

What was he so focused on?

\-------

Tony had to do something.

Surely he did.

Yeah, Peter had a right to privacy, but... He was his father.

What if something was wrong?

Peter had hidden that he had become a mutant, that he had followed in his father's self-endangering habits, that he went out at nights to fight crime.

What if he was hiding something like that this time?

Oh god, what could be more of a secret than being Spider-Man?

\----

Tony stood at the stove, scrambled eggs and bacon sizzling on a pan.  
How could he figure out what Peter was up to?

He needed to get his hands on his son's phone, or computer, but how could he do that without alarming Peter? His phone was always in his pocket or on charge, his laptop in his room or his bag for school, either way it's not like Tony could just go into Peter's room and take one of them and expect no issue.

He didn't want Peter to feel hurt, or like his privacy was being invaded.

"Morning!" Peter greeted, before stifling a yawn.

"Morning Sleepy-head, hungry?" Tony asked, flipping the eggs and bacon onto two separate plates.

"Always." Peter grinned, sitting down at the table, phone out. Odd, he wasn't usually online this earl-

"Hey, Ned invited me over today," Oh, that made sense. "Can I go?"

"Of course, kiddo." 

"Thanks, Dad!" Peter's smile widened at Tony, before texting Ned. 

Ned texted back, Peter smiled and texted one last thing, before putting his phone back down, and going back to his food. 

Whatever he had been up to lately, it wasn't messaging Ned. Who had he been talking to?

\-----

After Peter had finished breakfast, he changed into a fresh outfit for the day, jeans and a t-shirt, with a science joke on the front, from his wide collection of such shirts, and he and Tony got in the car and drove to Ned's place.

"Okay, so am I coming to get you later?" Tony asked as he spun the wheel.

"No, that's okay! Ned's Mom is going to drop me off at home after dinner." Peter smiled. As the car pulled up into the driveway Peter patted his pockets, double checking he had his phone, then blushed as his father kissed his temple in goodbye.

"Have fun, Petey."

"Thanks, Dad! I'll see you later!"

\-----

Returning home, Tony went his lab, working on improving his and Peter's suits. When his son was away the hours always bled into each other, forgetting about time. Keeping himself distracted so the abnormal quiet of the house didn't get to him.

When Peter was out and he was the one who needed to pick him up he had to ask Friday to tell him, because if he didn't he'd do what he does when Peter sleeps over somewhere, he'd spend so long working that Peter would find him the next morning after coming home, still standing at his desk, working away; refining and refining.

\-----

It was some time after Peter had left, Tony wasn't sure how long it had been, but when he put down his equipment and stretched his stomach growled. He figured how ever long it had been food couldn't hurt.

He left to the kitchen, grabbing bags of blueberries and chips, and walking back to the labs to continue working as he ate. 

As he walked though, he paused. Peter had left his door ajar.

Tony moved forward to close it and as he did he caught sight of Peter's room.

His laptop sitting on his bed.

He hesitated, hand on the doorknob.

He shouldn't.

But...

No.

He closed the door.

He opened it again a second later and snatched the laptop off the bed before stomping back out.

He just had to know. He'd put it back before Peter got home.

\-----

Tony sat the laptop on one of his desks in the lab, plugging a cord into it to give Friday access.

"Okay Baby Girl, just a quick look to make sure everything's alright with Peter."

Friday projected an enlarged version of the screen onto the wall for Tony, the screensaver; a picture of Peter and Tony grinning, Peter putting his fingers up as bunny ears behind Tony's head, made him second guess himself for a second. But his need to know what was going on made him press forward.

"Friday, show me what Peter was up to yesterday."

On the projection, the browser opened, showing history, before quickly going to a new page.

The page showed Facebook, Peter's Decathlon group, post after post of discussion about school and nerdy stuff, Peter having clicked 'Care' or 'Heart' react to almost all of them.

"Alright, that's not it. Next thing."

Tony waved Friday on through the next few Facebook results.  
Waved through a few NASA results, Peter having gone from article to article, before finding and saving a few free NASA posters.

"This one's different..."

The projector showed a new site. Dark grey, full of text, with circular images on the side. The home page of a site called Discord. It showed a list of friends, and people who Peter had had direct messages with.

"That's a decent amount of People. Is that all he's been up to, chatting with new friends?"

Friday was silent, a blinking text cursor on the page keeping Tony's eye's locked on the screen.

"Continue Friday."

Friday showed what Peter had done next, a line appeared next to one of the circles, showing which of the groups they had entered.

"Oh." Tony was touched.

The group Friday had opened was called " **THE TONY STARK FANCLUB** ", and upon closer look the icon was a, rather pixellated, picture of him.

Oh.

All of the icons for the groups Peter was in on this site were pictures of him, some of his face, some of his mask, but either way, it was him.

  
Tony's face split into a wide smile. "Friday, keep going."

The screen scrolled, showing Peter's messages to the group. Sweetly talking to the others, asking how they were. And talking about Tony.

Talking about how Tony Stark was always his personal hero.

How Iron man is a symbol of hope.

How Tony Stark's genius keeps the world safe.

Tears welled in Tony's eyes as he read. He sat down on a desk chair, his legs feeling a little week at at his son's love.

"Keep going." He told Friday. And that was his mistake.

Friday opened a new tab, and Tony choked on his spit.

Through his coughing he wheezed out "Friday? What is that?"

"The next page Peter accessed, Boss."

The page was a drawing of himself fucking his son.

Or, well. 

The image was Iron-man, the armor removed from around his upper thighs and crotch, with his cock deep inside of Spider-man, the Spidey-suit torn strategically to show his ass.

"Fuck."

Tony stared in shock, and then waved the image away quickly.

The projector went back to Discord. The chat showing the link to that incredibly sexual image, and beneath that...

Peter. Replying with: "OH FUCK! SO HOT!! Please send more."

Fuck. 

_Fuck._

\----

Tony sat in stunned silence. Staring in disbelief at what Peter had written.  
His son... Really felt that way about him?

Tony had started noticing his son in more and more inappropriate ways in the recent months.

With Peter's spider powers making him more flexible, often bending over, or spreading his legs wide without even realising, it was hard not to notice his body. His movements in the suit beautiful and graceful.

  
His crime fighting exercise giving him new muscles, and toning the gorgeous globes of his ass, the suit always clinging to it tightly.

Tony could spend hours looking at that ass.

But that was his son.

So he shoved those feelings down. Ignored them. 

But seeing that image and Peter's response brought those feelings back up to the surface.

"Friday. Keep going."

"Boss-" Friday tried to say

"Just keep going." Tony didn't know what Friday wanted to tell him, but he had bigger things to focus on right now.

The next image shown was of himself, no armor, no clothes. Just an arc reactor in his chest at Spider-man kneeling at his feet, mask pulled above his lips and Tony's cock in his mouth.

Peter responded to that one with a drooling emoji.

Him webbed up with Spider-man riding him.

The Iron-man armor with a metal strap-on, being licked by Spider-man.

Them both naked except for masks.

Each image Peter had responded to with enthusiasm. 

"Fuck." Tony had been subconsciously squeezing himself through his pants while looking at each of the images but now that wasn't enough. He gave in, took off his belt and unbuttoned his pants, ready to start touching himself properly.

"Oh god, fu-"

"Dad?"

_FUCK._

\----

"Dad? I asked Friday to tell you Ned's Mom just dropped me off. Are you..." Peter trailed off, as he looked to the screen, staring at it, unblinkingly. His eyes widened.

  
"Peter, listen," Tony tried to fix things as Peter moved closer. "I jus- Oh, fuck!" Tony was cut off from what he had wanted to say by Peter's hand touching his father's crotch with curiosity.

"You got hard looking at that? At drawings of... Of you and me?" Peter asked softly, hand beginning to move in gentle, timid rubs.

"Peter..." Tony wasn't sure what to say. He wanted to stop Peter, do what he could to keep their relationship from changing so drastically, but... He also didn't want to. He wanted to see what would happen. What Peter would do. How far he could go with his son without being the one to initiate it.

"You want me." Peter's voice and movement's became confident. He squeezed Tony through his pants, sitting, straddling his father's thighs as he groped.

"Peter." Tony's words were breathed out. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get his thoughts in order. Fuck it, he decided, this was already happening, why shouldn't he be an active participant?

"Oh!" Peter gasped as his father's hands began to grab and squeeze at his ass. Tony's mouth turning towards Peter's neck, kissing and licking. His beard scratching Peter's soft skin all the while.

Tony groaned as Peter rubbed faster, his other hand coming up to feel across Tony's chest. Peter moved his head back to meet Tony's lips in a tender kiss. 

As they broke apart one of Tony's hands came up from Peter's rear to the back of his head, bringing him close, pressing their lips firmly against each other, licking into his mouth.

Peter moaned, his hands stopping for a second as he tried to kiss back with as much passion, before he moved them up to Tony's face, palms against his beard, hips rolling against his father's.

  
Peter's hands began to unbutton Tony's shirt. Their lips broke apart as Tony pulled Peter's shirt over his head in response, moving their mouths back together as he pulled his own down his arms. 

"Fuck, Peter." Tony's tongue flicked against Peter's lips.

"Daddy." Peter whined. 

Tony's eyes got darker at the word. Shoving one hand down the back of Peter's pants, squeezing with nothing between them. Other hand on his neck, holding him close, kissing him hard.

  
Peter moaned loudly. He put his hand down Tony's open pants, touching his father's velvety hardness for the first time. As soon as his hand made contact he looked down in shock, standing from his father's lap to pull Tony's jeans and underwear down his thighs.

"Fuck, Daddy." Peter moaned looking at his father bare. "You're big."

Tony grinned, spreading his arms towards his son. "Come here, Baby."

Peter complied, sucking at Tony's ear as the older man slid the rest of Peter's clothes off, sucking at his neck as he did.

Tony picked Peter up by his ass, leaning them over, onto the floor. 

Peter's legs wrapped around Tony's waist, hips thrusting up, rubbing his rock-hard cock against his father's larger one.

"Petey, oh fuck." Tony moaned, nosing against Peter's jaw. Hips humping down, shoving Peter's own hips into the ground harshly.

"Daddy! Oh, Daddy! Fuck me!"

Tony chuckled darkly, "Not today little one, it's rather soon for that, don't you think?" He brought his fingers up, sucking on them briefly.

Peter whined in response. His whine breaking off into a gasp feeling Tony's fingers against his hole.

"You want this instead, Baby?"

Peter nodded quickly, body arching up as Tony's thick finger slid slowly inside of him.

Tony rubbed inside of him, slipping a second finger inside of Peter, his son's rim tight around him. 

Peter's face was red, making small breathy moans, rubbing his dick hard against his father.

Tony could tell he was getting close.

Tony's finger's sped up, massaging his son's prostate unwavering, speeding up his own thrusts; cocks rubbing together, their combined pre-cum smoothing their slide.

  
"Uh! Uh! Uh!" Peter arched up with every thrust against his father's body. His face scrunched up, and he squealed, "Daddy!" as spurts of cum painted his and Tony's chests.

"Fuck, Baby." Tony groaned. Moving his hips up from Peter's, fisting his cock, before quickly covering Peter's belly with his own sticky release.

"Fuck." He repeated. Flopping down, lying beside his son on the cold floor.

Peter simply breathed for a second, before giving a quiet giggle, turning his head to smile at his father. "We're doing that again, Daddy."

\----

After getting his breathing back to normal, Tony sat up, finding Peter's pants and taking his phone from his pocket.

Peter's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, as Tony flopped back down, raising his arm and using Peter's phone to take a photo of himself, his dishevelled hair and sweat covered body, showing some of Peter, but avoiding photographing his face. He dropped the phone onto Peter's still heaving chest.

"Here." Tony said, waving at the phone with his hand. "For your online friends." He grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> If theres any writing mistakes - I apologise. its bc i hate reading my writing so it doesnt get proof read, whoops. I'll fix any grammar or spelling errors you point out! :)
> 
> If the smut is weird then alas, i am a simple asexual and do not yet have a penis, so i dont know what im doing.
> 
> Also like, goes without saying. Dont fuck your kids. Also dont go through their stuff, thats not like, a crime, but its still fucked.


End file.
